I wanted this
by KiriKage
Summary: After Sasuke defeats naruto, he undergo's one of orochimaru's sick experimental operations of his own free will. He vows to bring back Sasuke, but It's too late for him. the villager's are screaming for bood, his blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto – The monster.**_

The Villager's blame him, Sakura blames him ... After all, he broke his promise ... not to mention failing the village, allowing the near extinct bloodline to fall into the hands of the greatest enemy of the leaf village. Oh he screwed up; everyone had let him know that, Including Kakashi, who had denounced him a member of team seven for his failure, that's all he was ... a failure.

A lot of his precious people had abandoned him as soon as they had heard, calling him useless and worthless ... Kakashi, Sakura, Ino and even Kiba had abandoned him, all using the excuse that failing a team mate made you worse than trash ...

"So how are you feeling?" asked Tsunade as she entered his hospital room and went straight for his medical charts.

"Well ... I failed my mission ... Took two Chidori's in the chest ... and the village hates me more than ever ... I'm absolutely bouncing off the walls with excitement ... can you tell?" Naruto spoke sarcastically, earning a sigh from Tsunade as she pulled back the bandages from his chest to inspect the wounds.

"I Know ... stupid question ..." spoke Tsunade as she stood up straight before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I wasn't strong enough ... and I lost control" Naruto spoke slowly "I want that operation ... the one we found in that scroll Kabuto dropped after I defeated him ..."

"Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" spoke Tsunade sharply.

"Why not? As a ninja, I have the right to enhance my body in any which way I see fit! ... I know my rights Baa-chan!" Naruto whined as he argued.

"Naruto ... I will not perform that operation on you ... even If you survive, you could lose your memory, or your motor skills ...this operation has a 25% success rate, even for a Jinchuuriki ... not to mention the financial side of it or the amount of time it will take!" spoke Tsunade, making her point.

"Baa-chan ... I need to get stronger ... against Sasuke and Akatsuki ... my chances are even slimmer than the 25% ... having that operation will be worth the risk if It will help me toward my dream, I want this, I'm prepared for the pain ... and the loss of memory will only help me sleep better" Naruto argued back.

"... You've really given this some thought ... haven't you?" Tsunade spoke sadly, knowing full well he was right.

"Yeah ... Jirya already told me I'd be leaving with him in a moth for a training trip for two to three year's ... but because of the academy and Kakashi ... I know very few techniques, while Sasuke know almost ten times more, with this... with this operation, I'll be able to have something he won't be able to take from me with those eyes of his" spoke Naruto.

"He can't copy your Rassengan ..." spoke Tsunade.

"Chidori ... twice" spoke Naruto simply.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms "Okay ... I'll do it, on one condition ... I want you to bring back a bottle of red Ogawara Sake from Iwagakure when you go on your travels" she said glaring slightly.

"I can do that ... Thank you, Tsunade Obaa-chan" Naruto said with the first smile he had shown in days.

"This will be painful for the both of us brat ... get some sleep, I'm going to prepare" Spoke Tsunade as she left the room.

It was then that Shino, Shikimaru and Neji on a pair of wooden crutches entered the room and greeted Naruto.

"How you feeling?" asked Shikimaru as he took up one of the chairs, followed by Neji who took the next.

"I'm better than I look" Naruto said with a slight smirk as he sat up in his hospital bed.

"Chouji's doing well ... he'll be out in a week or so" spoke Neji as he adjusted his sitting position slightly.

"That's good to hear, but I'll only be in the village for a month or so before I leave on my training trip with the purvey sage ... I can't wait to get out, the villagers are screaming for my blood over this failed mission" Naruto spoke as he sighed slightly.

"Speaking of which, we heard Tsunade talking about an operation you're going to have later today" Shino started in his emotionless voice "What is it for, if you don't mind us asking?"

"Ummm ... I can't tell you much but ... It will enhance my body, In ways so that I could take on a kage and hold my own for a good few minutes" spoke Naruto quietly.

"Oh ... So has Hinata been to see you yet, she said she was going to" Spoke Neji quietly.

Naruto frowned slightly and shook his head "No ... why would she visit me? She hardly knows me and just between us ... I don't think she likes being around me all that much. She's always looking sick when I'm near her and faints ... so I just sort of figure she dislikes me" Said Naruto as he gave a quick glance to see if said girl had left any evidence of being there at all while he was sleeping but found nothing.

He shrugged slightly before speaking "Neji ... does Hinata ... Dislike me? Is she scared of me?" he asked as he actually gave it some thought.

"No" was his simple, quick and firm answer that came from Neji, almost as if slightly frustrated with Naruto for being densely stupid beyond belief ... not that Naruto would know that.

"Well ... this is awkward ..."spoke Shikimaru after moment of silence

Soon the three friends parted ways, leaving Naruto to prepare himself for his operation.

Naruto sighed as he looked out of the window as thoughts of Hinata visiting him, drifted into his mind. Why would she tell Neji she was coming but not turn up, did she secretly hate him but not want to upset him by telling him so? Maybe he was reading too deeply into this ... then again.

His train of thought was interrupted as Tsunade and Shizune entered the room, Tsunade was carrying a clipboard and pen.

"Naruto, I need you to sign this ...it's a form of consent to go ahead with the op" she said quietly as she handed him the clip board and pen.

"Naruto-kun, make sure you think long and hard about the consequences" Shizune spoke quietly.

"I have, I want this ..." spoke Naruto as he signed the waver without hesitation just as Jariya burst through the door angrily.

"Naruto! What the hell are you playing at?!" he asked angrily as he stared at the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"What?" asked Naruto, confused at the pervert's sudden appearance?

"What's with this operation? I demand you reconsider!" Jariya fumed.

"As your god parent, I forbid this operation!" he ranted on as he stared angrily between Tsunade and Naruto.

"Yet ... you've allowed me to be beaten and abused all my life, mistreated and shunned, where was my god father when I needed him? ... In fact I can guess you were probably in some whore house looking for someone to sleep on" Naruto spoke, barely above a whisper as he just looked at Jariya blankly "You don't care about my well being ... or anyone else's for that matter, that's why you turned down the position of Hokage, that's why your student was chosen and not you ... you're a selfish old man and you have long thrown away the right to have any say in how I live my life, or the decisions I make ... In fact ... I won't be going with you in a month's time at all ... I don't want to learn from a man who has allowed more harm come to me than anyone who was supposed to be protecting me, the third wasn't a saint either but he tried his best with old age and the village blocking his every move to help" Naruto finished, looking away

"... You don't mean that" Jariya retorted with a slight angry sneer, until Naruto turned to look at him with an icy expression.

"I'd have gladly given up everything I have to have family or someone to love me just as well ...I'd still gladly give up my dream to become Hokage for that ... even if I don't know who my real parents wear or what they were like ... I can be certain they made a mistake choosing you for a god parent ... just get out, your more alike your ex-teammate than you think! ... I don't want to see you Jariya-_sama_" Naruto had spoken in a low and hurtful voice, the last word, lashed out like an insult rather than honorific.

Jariya stood there for a moment before he turned and slowly walked out of the room, glancing back at Naruto before he disappeared down the corridor.

Tsunade was waiting outside, having walked out to let them talk, though she heard every word that was spoken. She was leaning against the wall, arms folded as Jariya slowly passed her by.

"So ... you're his godfather eh? ... You failed to mention that over the last thirteen years" Tsunade spoke quietly and calmly. Jariya turned to look at her as she slowly shook her head at him "Minato would be disgusted with you ... and sensei" she said before she walked into Naruto's hospital room once again and gave the boy a smile, leaving behind her teammate in the hallway.

She sat down next to Naruto, and started to speak as she took the clipboard.

"Don't you think that may have been a little below the belt?" she asked quietly as Naruto was slowly calming down.

"No ... He needed to hear that ... `cause every word of it was true, even the part of giving up my dream for a family" Naruto replied quietly and shakily.

"Well when you're around your friends, take a good look at them all ... very carefully, I think you will be surprised to see how much they care for you, and I aint yanking your chain to make you feel better either" she said as she filled out the rest of the form.

"Baa-chan ... did Hinata come visit me? While I was asleep?" asked Naruto curiously.

"She came in for a few moment and left, saying she would be back tomorrow ... That girl is something quite special, it's a shame her clan can't see this ... so she leads a pretty hard life" Tsunade spoke quietly with a slightly sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"It's just that ... you can't really call the Hyuga clan a family ... more like distant relations all living under one name ... most are uptight and think little of emotions, but Hinata differs from the rest, like her mother" Tsunade spoke quietly again "and since her mother passed away ... she pretty much might as well be an orphan with the way her clan treats her"

"Oh ... Guess with her being as shy as she is makes it harder to make friends too ... she's a nice girl from what I've seen and heard" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she needs a friend like you Naruto ..." Tsunade spoke carefully; she knew all too well she could quite possibly be playing with fire in this situation.

"Maybe ... Hey baa-chan ... maybe ... could you train her? To be an amazing medic I mean ... because I remember this one time at the Chunin exams, she gave me some cream for my cuts and scrapes and it worked pretty well" Naruto explained with a smile as he remembered.

Tsunade smiled slightly, seeing the smile on his face as he praised the girl for her generosity back then. She thought about what he said and it snapped.

"Naruto! That is actually a really good idea ... I'll as her first thing in the morning to become my second apprentice, she has near perfect control, which will help greatly in medical jutsu!" Tsunade said with a bright smile as she stood with an excited grin and kissed Naruto's forehead, making the thirteen year old blush.

Tsunade noticed this and smirked slightly "seeing as you came up with this Idea ... I know the perfect person to train you ... Don't worry, I won't let Jariya know ... but who better to train a Jinchuuriki than another Jinchuuriki?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You are going to be trained by Yugito. The Jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat, Nibi" said Tsunade with a smile.

"So Yugito will train me and you'll train Hinata?" asked Naruto confusedly as he thought about it.

"Yeah, pretty much" Tsunade nodded.

"That is so cool! Me and Hinata will be unstoppable together after our training!" Naruto proclaimed excitedly.

"Together eh?" Tsunade said keeping a straight face as she raised an eyebrow at the other blonde who turned to look at her with a deep bush, but she pressed on before he could protest.

"Planning on asking the shy girl out are we? I'm telling you now Gaki, get her pregnant and I'll kill you, resuscitate you then kill you again ... painfully" Tsunade spoke sharply with mock anger which soon broke out into laughter as she watched Naruto turn from red to a pale white after she mentioned pregnancy.

Then he said something the shocked Tsunade.

"Her father would never allow her with someone like me anyway, you have nothing to worry about" he said quietly.

"So ... You actually do like her?" asked Tsunade shocked.

"I never said that ... I'll admit I've thought about it ... but she's practically royalty, and I have nothing substantial to offer her, she'll end up married to a Daimyo or something like that" Naruto waved it off as if he could practically tell that was going to happen.

Tsunade smirked a little; it's good, knowing things other people didn't.

_**Hyuga compound**_

Hinata had been sitting in her room for a while now, thinking you when to visit her crush without it looking awkward.

"Hinata-sama ... how come you didn't turn up to see Naruto?"Asked Neji from behind the door as he knocked.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she literally ripped the door open and dragged her cousin into her room and closed the door shut again "Neji-kun, you can't mention Naruto inside the house, father would be furious ... he hates Naruto-kun" she spoke quietly.

"Oh, sorry ... well why didn't you go visit him ... I let slip that you said you were going to but he said you hadn't been" Neji asked curiously.

"I have b-been, but he was r-resting so ... I thought I'd go back t-today to see him, maybe t-take some Ramen for him" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Ah well, first, Tsunade wants to see you in her office as soon as possible, she wouldn't tell me why though" he spoke quietly before taking his leave.

"Oh right" spoke Hinata as she picked up her jacket and pulled it on quickly and zipped it up, running toward the Hokage tower as quick as she could.

Once she arrived she heard shouting from inside the room and knocked loudly to gain attention. The argument on the other side of the door quietened as Tsunade called her inside.

"Come in"

Hinata slowly took the handle of the door and pushed it open, walking inside quickly and stood in front of Tsunade desk and gave a bow "You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah yes, Hinata ... I'll be with you in a moment" she turned back to talk to Sakura, which confused Hinata.

"I've made up my mind Haruno-san ... I will NOT TRAIN YOU AS MY APRENTICE!" shouted Tsunade with rage "SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT, IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND!" she finished, watching Sakura walk out of the office angrily.

Tsunade huffed and snorted before she settled down "take a seat Hinata ..."

Said girl sat quickly, not wanting to enrage the woman as the Hokage scanned through a fairly thin file on the desk.

"Well Hyuga Hinata ... your file doesn't show you to have any outstanding achievements or qualities ... you have a lack of self confidence and your team has the highest rate of failures out of your graduating class ... proficient only in Taijutsu and even then you're lacking in that" Tsunade spoke quietly but soothingly.

Hinata's head had sunk low, taking a major hit to her self esteem like that was devastating to the girl, and this was it, she knew she was about to be asked to hand over the head band ... oh how she would be punished for that.

"Hinata ... I'm personally going to re-shape and model you, I am going to make you hate me with every fibre of your being, you will wish you were never born ... I'm taking you ask me second apprentice ... your chakra control is excellent and you have the Byakugan ... you were built to be a medic" Tsunade spoke, closing her eyes.

Hinata's head shot up, stuttering "Bu-But my father w-will never allow I-It! ... I embarrass the c-clan as it is ... becoming a medic w-would be s-suicide" Hinata argued quite terribly.

"Psh ... don't worry about them, your one of MY ninja, you are under MY jurisdiction" Tsunade waved off her concerns "Now ... onto more pressing matters ... Naruto will be leaving for a three year training trip once he's fully recovered from his operation an-"

Tsunade was cut off by Hinata "Operation? W-what? Is he okay?" she asked franticly.

"Don't worry ... he's be fine, now as I was saying ... once he returns he'll need a new team ... and I think you two will do great together" she spoke quietly.

"Now ... go see him, he should be waking up from his operation right about now, be careful though ... he may have lost his memory" spoke Tsunade cautiously but with a small smile.

"Oh and one more thing ... don't let Sakura or Kakashi near him ... he's been showing signs of suppressed rage, and personally I don't want to be doing extra paperwork for either of them getting killed while he's feeling this way" she said before dismissing Hinata.

So Hinata had started heading toward the hospital when she remembered she had wanted to bring his favourite meal for him, she had 'observed' how much he hated hospital food. So she dived off of the roof and landed with grace outside Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto's favourite place to eat. She strode in and ordered 20 bowls of ramen and waited patiently for it.

_**Naruto's hospital room**_

Two lone figures moved into the room through the window silently, both wearing the masks of Root ANBU, one with a mouse mask and the other with a Ox, Naruto hadn't moved a muscle in the last hour of their observation; it was time to complete their mission.

The root operative with the mouse mask moved forward, drawing his Ninjato blade silently from its sheath. He stalked closer to his target, raising the blade in a reverse grip. The root operative brought it down quickly, only to be thrown back against the wall with six blades pinning him through his chest, a very feral and angry Naruto growling back at him as he pulled the claws from the operatives chest and let him drop to the floor before his rage consumed him and he began to repeatedly slash and claw at the root ANBU's injured form, his screams of agony echoing through the corridor. The Ox masked ANBU quickly retreated through the glass window, shattering it, but it was too late for him as the rage consumed Jinchuuriki raced after him. The ANBU twisted in mid air from his leap to the next building and blew a concentrated stream of fire at the enraged Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra slowly started to engulf him in a red haze. The ANBU landed on the roof of the building across the street from the hospital and watched as an unscathed Naruto shot out of the flames like a bulled and slammed onto the room, using his newly acquired blades to root him in place and stop him skidding away.

He glared at the ANBU, growling viciously with bared fangs and crimson eyes with elliptical pupils. In response, the Root agent pulled his Ninjato and leapt at the demon container, the blade help in a reverse grip as he charged chakra to his free hand to create a chakra scalpel.

Time stood still for a moment until Naruto ripped his blades from the roof top, and in turn the root operative jumped to close the space between them and end him before the situation got out of hand, he pulled his palm back to strike at Naruto's heart who in turn dodged narrowly, giving him an opening, which he took. He swiped at Ox with his claws savagely, gashing into the man's upper arm and shoulder, making him jump back and hold his now limp arm with his other hand, which still had his Ninjato clutched between his fingers as he fell to one knee panting. He looked over to his arm as blood seemed to trickle down his arm at a very unnerving and horrifying rate.

'He must have severed my artery with those things' he thought as he glanced back to the now charging Naruto.

Ox blocked his claws with his Ninjato and back flipped to get some distance and time to think.

He knelt down and began to think 'I can't defeat him ... not with my arm in this state, but I will not fail Danzo-sama!' he thought determinedly as he spun his Ninjato in his hand quickly raised the blade to his arm and slammed his own blade into the gash before violently twisting the blade and ripping of his own arm with a cry of pain.

Naruto was racing toward Ox and jumped into the air to deliver a final blow to the root operative, but Ox anticipated this move and rolled back out of the way as Naruto's claws penetrated the roof once more.

'This is my chance' Ox thought as he dashed in and with a well aimed thrust; he lodged his Ninjato into Naruto's chest, just below the sternum. Naruto stopped still as blood leaked from his chest. Ox allowed relief to wash over his face under the mask.

However his victory was short lived as he heard a bestial growl escape the Jinchuuriki container as Naruto lifted his head to growl viciously at Ox as he plunged his claws into Ox's stomach violently before raising his other set of claws and rammed them straight through the porcelain mask of the ANBU and lifted the corpse into the air and lashed the body unceremoniously off his claws and into the street below, the Ninjato still sticking out of his chest. He ripped it out violently and threw it down to the corpse as his eyes turned back to blue and he retracted his demon cloak and claws.

"Fuck that hurts ..." he whispered to himself as the claws retracted.

"Naruto ... what the hell happened here?" came a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as his claws shot out again, spinning around and glaring at the newcomer.

Shikimaru jumped out of his skin when the blades appeared "It's just me! It's Shikimaru ... You remember me right?" Shikimaru asked as he watched Naruto carefully, in return Naruto eased up slightly.

"Sh-Shikimaru ... y-yes I remember you ... sorry ... my operations made my memory a little hazy" Naruto spoke as he rubbed his forehead, the wound in his chest long gone and forgotten.

"Let's get you back to the hospital now ... I think Hinata Is still waiting for you ... I think she brought ramen" Shikimaru spoke quietly.

"Hinata? ... Who? Ramen!" Naruto was slightly confused but started moving toward the hospital with Shikimaru.

Once they got back to the room, surely a Shikimaru had said, a girl was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for them both.

"Now I remember ..." Naruto muttered to Shikimaru as he smiled at the shy Hyuga "Hey Hinata, It's great to see you" Naruto greeted and smiled at her as he sat on what he figured must have been his bed seeing as he was the one in the hospital clothes.

Tsunade entered not a moment later, slightly pissed "Naruto! Want to tell me why I had to have two bodies cleaned up because of you tonight?"

"Umm ... those men in the masks they tried to kill me first, I swear to Kami!" Naruto stated as he shrunk closer to the bed.

"It's okay ... they were Root ANBU ... they are not controlled by me and are an illegal organization within the village" she spoke quietly.

"Tsunade-sama, your needed at the council chambers now" Shizune pointed out from behind her.

"Damn ... We'll talk about this later Gaki" Tsunade spoke as she hurried away.

"N-Naruto-kun h-how are you feeling?" came the stuttering of the shy Hyuga.

"I'm Fine thanks Hinata ... just a little bit sore" Naruto said as he gave her a smile.

"Well ... It's troublesome but I'm goner have to leave to see Chouji now Kay?" said Shikimaru as he gave both Naruto and Hinata a smile before walking out.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun ... I b-brought you R-ramen ... I know how m-much you hate hospital f-food" Hinata spoke as she set the take-away cups down on a small table in the room with two chairs next to it.

Naruto had totally forgotten about the ramen and smiled at her "Hinata ... Thank you" he said quietly as he sat opposite her.

"Umm you're w-welcome N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied with a small smile and blush.

Naruto and Hinata started to eat in silence when they heard a loud screaming from down the corridor.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

"That voice is quite familiar ..." Naruto spoke.

"It's S-Sakura-san" Hinata answered as she stood up as Sakura stormed into the room angrily.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Sakura.

Hinata stood still for a moment, Naruto stared at the new comer then he remembered her ... how could he have forgotten this one.

"W-What have I-"

"DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YOU KNEW I WENT TO ASK TSUNADE TO BE HER APRENTICE AND WHEN YOU FOUND OUT SHE SAID NO ... YOU! YOU FUCKING JUMPED AT THE CHANCE TO BE APRENTICED TO HER! NO DOUBT YOU USED YOUR STATUS AS HEIRESS TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED" Sakura screamed with rage.

"I-I-"

"She didn't ask for Tsunade's training ... I did on her behalf ... she didn't know anything about it" Naruto spoke coolly as he sunk his chopsticks into his Ramen, then spoke to Hinata quietly.

"Hinata, sit with me and enjoy the food before it gets cold, I'll deal with her" Naruto spoke as he slowly stood and glared at Sakura who looked back at him, grinding her teeth.

"You can leave, now!" Naruto spoke harshly at Sakura.

The pinkette was getting more and more annoyed at the minute, first she find that the Hyuga weirdo is getting special treatment from the Godaime and even worse, her freak of an ex team mate was the one to set it up. She NEEDED that power to bring her Sasuke back; Kami only knows what hardships he was enduring at the hands of Orochimaru.

"FINE!" she screeched as she stormed out.

Naruto sat down with a smile on his face, though he quickly noticed that the atmosphere was awkward in the room, he sighed slightly.

"Hinata ... I'm sorry for what just happened" Naruto said with sincerity in his voice as he looked at her.

She made eye contact with him and blushed before she spoke "thank y-you ... for a-asking on my behalf"

"Don't worry about it, your special to me; I'd do anything to protect my special people. And the only way I can do that with you is making sure you become an Uber kickass Kunoichi by the time I get home" he paused to eat then continued "Because I can't be there to protect you can I?"

"W-why?" Hinata prodded curiously.

"Because ... were on different teams ... and I'm a monster" Naruto said and to prove it he produced the three claws, shooting out of his fist to show her.

"See ... I have claws, only monsters have claws like these" Naruto said with a grin.

"Well there's the claws and then there's Kyuubi, but you already know about that right, I've told all my friends, that's why they hate me"

Hinata had jumped at the sight of the blades but she looked at Naruto confusedly when he started talking about the Kyuubi.

"T-the Kyuubi? W-what does the n-nine tails have to d-do with this?" she asked curiously

"It was sealed in me by the fourth ... don't you remember me telling you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Hinata looked at Naruto blankly as she suddenly realised a lot of things about Naruto and at the same, she was so confused, he had never told her this, and then she remembered Tsunade's comment about his memory. She gasped suddenly.

"N-Naruto-kun ... n-none of us knew" she spoke quietly.

"Uhhh .... Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he stood up and looked to be having an internal debate as Hinata sat, still trying to absorb this information.

"How could I be so stupid? Fuck! ..." Naruto cursed himself as he sat on his hospital bed, he had thought they all knew ... now he was about to lose another friend because of his secret.

Hinata went back to her Ramen and waited for Naruto to calm down on his own.

When he finally stopped rambling he looked, and found himself to be amazed that Hinata was staring at him with her usual blush as she ate slowly. He stared back at her.

"y-you don't hate me?" he asked hopefully.

Hinata, not trusting her voice just shook her head no then after a moment she did speak "I d-despise the fact t-that you've left me h-here with all t-this ramen ... it m-makes me look l-like a pig" she said, keeping a straight face as Naruto slowly walked over and sat down opposite her once more. He was shocked, relieved but shocked. This girl he hardly knew accepted him for who he was and didn't hold his curse against him. Naruto simply stayed quiet as he picked up his chopsticks and slowly ate at a pace that even surprised him. Hinata would occasionally glance at him with same blush she usually had and he would weakly smile at her as a feeling of awkwardness washed over them as their eyes met for must have been the fifteenth time. They locked eyes, Hinata blushing and Naruto blinking with a slight blush as time seemed to stand still.

_**Chapter end =D what do you think?**_

**Press the review button or die a horrible death.**

**I really want to know what you think of this.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE !

**Authors note.**

**Hey all … now I understand that some of you want me to continue this story … as you wish, but allow me to finish my current story: team Anko first and ill do a re-write of this too … after all it started out rather cheesy and I can do so much with this story.**

**All I ask is a little bit of patients and in return i'll continue this story.**

**:D**


End file.
